La chute
by lasurvolte
Summary: Arthur tombe d'une falaise, sous les yeux de Merlin. Ce dernier part à sa recherche, ne sachant pas dans quel état il va le retrouver... [Merthur]


**Titre : **La chute

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Merlin ne m'appartient pas

**Genre :** One Shot

**Couple :** Merthur

**Prompt :** Je ne me souvenais pas avoir épousé un hippopotame

**Note :** spoil saison 4, mais vraiment rien de grave. Je ne suis pas allée plus loin que cette saison pour l'instant.

* * *

Merlin était entrain de pleurer, de crier aussi par moment, s'écharpant les mains sur les pierres, déchirant ses habits sur les roches trop pointus, mais s'en moquant totalement. Une seule chose l'inquiétait : Arthur. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, il fallait qu'il le sauve. Tandis que des souvenirs affreux lui revenaient en boucle.

Tout était allé trop vite. Arthur se battait contre une armée de brigands. Il maîtrisait pas mal les choses, mais se retrouva acculé au bord d'une falaise. Merlin était là et tentait de l'aider de son mieux, mais il fut lui-même attaqué et ne put protéger le roi plus longtemps. Quand Merlin réussi enfin à se débarrasser de son attaquant ce fut pour voir Arthur être poussé et tomber dans le vide. Il ne couru jamais aussi vite de toute sa vie, mais arriva trop tard quand même, voyant tomber le roi, son roi, au ralentit. Il hurla de toutes ses forces le nom de son ami, comme si cela pouvait éviter la chute, le ramener sur la terre ferme, effacer ces dernières secondes, mais cela ne changea rien et le roi dégringola. Faisant hurler encore plus fort Merlin.

Usa-t-il de magie pour freiner la chute ? Pour le faire atterrir sur de la mousse plutôt que sur de la pierre ? Pour lui donner des ailes ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'avait plus conscience de rien, il ne savait même plus comment il avait fait pour se débarrasser ensuite des brigands. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait c'était de la chute, et c'était ça qui passait en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'il descendait de la falaise.

Il aperçu enfin le corps de Arthur, et il se mit à descendre encore plus vite, priant il ne savait quel étoile pour que le roi soit encore en vie, pour qu'un quelconque miracle soit survenue, pour qu'il ait tous les os de cassés s'il le fallait mais qu'il soit vivant. Il trébucha sur une pierre en voulant aller trop vite et dégringola en roulé boulé les derniers mètres qui le séparaient d'Arthur, mais il s'en moquait, il ne sentit même pas la douleur et se traina vers le corps du roi.

- Pitié messire, soyez vivant, soyez vivant. Murmurait-il alors que des larmes coulaient encore de ses yeux.

Arthur était sur le dos, sa jambe était dans un angle bizarre, et son front était écorché. Merlin posa sa main dans son cou essayant de voir si son cœur battait, il ne le sentit pas et la bile lui monta dans la gorge :

- Allez Arthur, pitié.

Supplia-t-il en appuyant plus fort ses doigts. En cherchant des formules magiques pour le soigner, et n'arrivant pas à s'en souvenir d'une seule. Puis alors qu'il allait laisser tomber, se briser, devenir fou, le miracle eut lieu, là sous ses doigts il le sentit, faible mais bien présent, un battement de cœur. Arthur était vivant.

Merlin attrapa la tête d'Arthur pour la mettre sur ses genoux et l'entoura tendrement de ses bras. Il le serra fort :

- Vous êtes vivant, Dieu merci, vous êtes vivant.

Il resta un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte d'eau tombe du ciel, puis deux, puis mille. Merlin releva les yeux et regarda autour d'eux pour découvrir une grotte creusée dans la falaise. L'enchanteur se releva, et d'une manière ou d'une autre il réussi à mettre Arthur sur son dos et à l'emmener à l'abri avec lui.

Il trouva quelques branches et les rassembla, puis avec sa magie alluma un feu. Ensuite il s'occupa d'Arthur, il était glacial et il devait le réchauffer. Il lui enleva son armure qui de toute façon était dans un sale état. Le roi se retrouva torse nu et Merlin l'approcha un peu plus du feu, puis il se déshabilla lui aussi, car il était trempé et colla son corps contre celui d'Arthur. Gaius lui avait appris lors de ses leçons que c'était la meilleure façon de tenir au chaud quelqu'un.

Il serra fort le roi contre lui, espérant que le médecin avait raison. Puis éreinté par la journée et la descente de la falaise, épuisé par la peur qu'il avait ressentit, Merlin s'endormit priant encore silencieusement que son roi se réveille.

L'enchanteur dormit assez mal, sa nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars et il finit par se réveiller en sursaut, complètement désorienté. Au bout d'un moment il se souvint où il était, et ouvrit les yeux. Le corps d'Arthur était toujours contre lui, il semblait plus chaud mais le roi ne s'était pas réveillé. Il hésita à bouger, il avait peur que s'il lâchait Arthur celui-ci prendrait froid mais également parce que – et c'était parfaitement ridicule – il se sentait bien contre lui. Il chassa cette idée et fini par doucement se séparer du roi, chercha du bois pour ranimer le feu qui était presque éteint et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant.

Il lui était impossible de ramener le roi à Camelot, il ne pourrait grimper la falaise avec lui sur son dos, et il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait attendre les secours, en espérant que les chevaliers les trouveraient.

Ils n'auraient pas du sortir seuls tous les deux, mais Arthur lui avait demandé ce service, la pression de son nouveau statut avait tendance parfois à l'étouffer, et il avait besoin de partir chasser sans être entouré de tous les soldats de Camelot. Après cet incident, si le roi s'en sortait, c'était certain il ne pourrait plus jamais faire un pas sans être accompagné de tous ses chevaliers.

Après avoir ranimé le feu, Merlin se pencha sur Arthur, son front formait une bosse là où il s'était écorché, et sa jambe était toujours en angle droit, il avait des bleus sur le dos, et l'enchanteur se demandait si la colonne vertébrale avait été touchée. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur le dos du roi, là où se trouvaient les marques causé par la chute, il ne devait pas les soigner où l'on se demanderait comment il avait pu chuter sans être blessé du tout, mais il aurait aimé le faire.

Arthur se mit à frissonner, signe qu'il devait avoir froid et Merlin se remit contre lui et le sera dans ses bras.

- Réveillez vous Arthur, quémanda-t-il.

Mais il n'obtint rien cette fois-ci. Il allait devoir attendre. Soit que le roi se réveille, soit que les secours arrivent. Il priait pour qu'Arthur ne succombe pas. Le temps lui paru long et il ne sait combien d'heures passèrent alors qu'il restait sans bouger, mais quand il l'entendit gémir ce fut presqu'un apaisement.

- Arthur ? Appela-t-il

Le roi se mit à marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais les nœuds de l'estomac de Merlin se délièrent doucement :

- Qu'avez-vous dit Arthur ?

- Je ne me souvenais pas avoir épousé un hippopotame ! Dit-il plus clairement.

Cela ne voulait rien dire, mais Merlin aurait pu éclater de rire tant le soulagement était grand.

- Arthur, vous êtes réveillé ? Vous allez bien ?

Le roi ouvrit les yeux doucement et chercha à se mouvoir ce qui le fit grimacer et finalement décida de ne pas bouger tout de suite.

- Merlin ? Que fais-tu dans mon lit ?

- Je ne suis pas dans votre lit, sir. Nous sommes dans une grotte. Vous êtes tombé d'une falaise, vous vous rappelez ?

Arthur passa une main sur le front :

- Oh bon sang, même si je ne m'en souviens pas, je peux le sentir, j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau de Wilgren.

Merlin souriait bêtement sans pouvoir en dire plus, et le roi roula des yeux :

- Merlin, ton air stupide me donne mal au crane, veux-tu bien aller me chercher de l'eau… Je meurs de soif !

Le serviteur obtempéra sans même se plaindre ou répondre à l'insulte par une autre. Il s'arrangea pour qu'Arthur reste bien près du feu, prit la gourde qui était attachée à la ceinture du roi puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte, allant chercher un ruisseau ou n'importe quoi pour que le roi puisse boire. Par chance non loin de la falaise coulait une petite rivière, il remplit la gourde et retourna auprès d'Arthur pour le faire boire. Merlin tint sa tête en hauteur pour qu'il puisse se désaltérer.

- Pouvez-vous bouger autre chose que les bras ? Demanda le brun une fois que le roi eut bu.

Ce dernier pu plier une de ses jambes et se plaignit que l'autre ne répondisse pas. Puis avec l'aide de Merlin il réussit à se mettre assit.

- Votre colonne vertébrale ne semble pas touchée, constata-t-il.

Arthur fit des ronds avec les bras, massant ses épaules avec ses mains.

- Je suis pourtant tombé de très haut. Dit le blond se demandant comment il avait pu s'en sortir aussi bien.

Merlin regarda sa jambe :

- Pas tant que ça, je pense que vous n'allez pas pouvoir remarcher avant un moment.

- Merlin, je devrais être mort !

- Et vous ne l'êtes pas, vous avez eu une sacrée chance.

L'enchanteur le regarda avec un air qu'il pensait innocent, et qu'Arthur trouva incroyablement stupide, mais ils ne continuèrent pas cette conversation.

- On va dire que c'est de la chance, accepta Arthur.

Il regarda autour de lui et demanda toute sorte de choses à Merlin comme s'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux coincés au fond d'une grotte.

- Il va falloir que tu nettoies mon armure, et c'est toi qui va devoir chasser pour apporter à manger, j'en suis incapable.

- Moi ? Chasser ?

Arthur le regarda de haut en bas et soupira :

- Bon laisse tomber cette idée, peut-être que tu pourrais simplement pêcher ou ramasser des fruits en t'arrangeant pour qu'ils ne soient pas empoisonnés.

Merlin acquiesça.

- Il va falloir que tu sortes chercher du bois pour le feu également.

L'enchanteur ne songea même pas à se plaindre de tous les ordres que lui donnaient le roi, il était bien trop heureux de le voir vivant. Cette fois-cil il avait cru le perdre pour de bon, il avait cru mourir de chagrin. Néanmoins Arthur était là, blessé mais vivant, et toujours aussi arrogant ce qui prouvait que son cerveau n'avait pas été touché.

Merlin fit ce que le roi lui ordonnait, presqu'avec plaisir. Il nettoya son armure, trouva de quoi les nourrir tous les deux, remplit de nouveau la gourde, trouva du bois et réanima le feu, fit la conversation à Arthur qui s'ennuyait puis se tut quand le roi trouva que le silence était mieux que les idioties de Merlin. Finalement il fit à nouveau nuit, et ils s'allongèrent tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre.

Le froid se fit mordant et le feu ne suffit plus à réchauffer les deux hommes. Merlin claquait des dents mais n'osait rien demander, Arthur lui-même était gelé et s'en plaignit :

- N'y a-t-il pas moyen d'avoir plus chaud ?

- Il y en a un, répondit le serviteur

- Alors pourquoi ne fais-tu rien ? Veux tu que je meurs de froid ?

- Je ne suis pas certain que cela vous plaise, expliqua Merlin.

Arthur soupira :

- Laisse-moi décider de cela.

Il avait tellement froid qu'il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu être plus déplaisant. Merlin s'approcha de lui puis se colla carrément à lui et le serra même dans ses bras :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? As-tu perdu la tête ?

- Je vous avais dit que cela ne vous plairais pas, mais partager la chaleur humaine c'est le meilleur moyen pour avoir chaud.

Arthur hésita un moment à repousser son serviteur, mais il sentit bien qu'il avait un peu plus chaud ainsi et ne bougea donc pas. Ce n'était pas parfait mais les deux ne grelottaient plus, c'était déjà ça. Au bout d'un moment, le roi resserra ses bras autour de Merlin, avide de sa chaleur, et tous les deux finirent par s'endormir comme cela.

Le lendemain ne fut pas différent de la veille, et le surlendemain fut le même. Les deux se demandaient si on finirait par les retrouver.

- On pourrait essayer de grimper la falaise !

- Avec votre jambe ? Impossible. Et je ne pourrai pas vous porter.

- Tu pourrais aller chercher de l'aide ?

- Je refuse de vous laissez seul.

- Alors trouve une idée ! Nous n'allons tout de même pas passer notre vie comme des ermites dans cette grotte à nous nourrir de fruits !

Merlin soupira :

- Ils vont finir par nous trouver, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout Camelot doit être à votre recherche.

Arthur finit par acquiescer puis pour se calmer donna deux ou trois ordres à Merlin en le traitant d'âne et d'imbécile.

Le plus difficile était les nuits, elles paraissaient chaque fois de plus en plus froide, et s'ils ne s'étaient pas serrés tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, ils seraient sans doute mort gelé. Arthur avait trouvé ça bizarre au début et avait cherché à l'éviter les premières nuits, mais maintenant il était celui qui prenait Merlin contre lui, comme on prendrait une bouillotte dans ses bras pour se réchauffer. Et puis il n'y avait pas que ça, il n'y avait pas que le froid. Il y avait la peau de son serviteur contre la sienne, son cœur qu'il pouvait entendre contre le sien, comme si les deux entamaient des discussions. Il y avait sa chaleur également, bien entendu. Il y avait son odeur – la transpiration et la crasse mais pas que. Il y avait sa main qu'il sentait dans son dos, la sienne qui était contre le sien. Et c'était incroyable que le visage de Merlin contre son épaule puisse lui donner autant de picotements.

Mais que faisaient les secours ? Ses chevaliers étaient pourtant les meilleurs, et à part Gauvain qui devait se saouler quelque part il était sûr que les autres le cherchait ardemment.

Merlin faisait semblant de dormir dans les bras d'Arthur parce que c'était plus facile de faire semblant que de dormir réellement. Parce que c'était aussi plus facile de fermer les yeux que d'affronter ce qui était entrain de se passer dans son corps, dans sa tête, dans son cœur. Il essayait de se raisonner, de se dire que tout cela s'était parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux perdu à attendre qu'on vienne les sauver, parce qu'il avait eut peur de perdre le roi, parce qu'ils étaient obligés de se serrer l'un contre l'autre pour grappiller un peu de chaleur, mais quelque part au fond de lui il savait que c'était déjà comme ça bien avant. Son lien avec Arthur était fort, plus fort qu'il n'aurait dût l'être, plus fort que le dragon ou les druides l'avaient prévu, il en était sûr. Mais il fermait les yeux et faisait celui qui dormait.

ooo

- Si je mange encore une seule de ces baies que tu nous rapportes je vais devenir fou, n'as-tu donc rien trouvé d'autres ?

L'humeur d'Arthur s'assombrissait au fil des jours. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait envie de manger de la viande, ou parce qu'il avait l'impression que ses chevaliers l'avaient abandonnés. Mais parce que quelque chose le démangeait à l'intérieur, son épaule le picotait sans arrêt, et ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de glisser sur Merlin quand il avait le dos tourné. Du coup rien ne le satisfaisait, pourtant son serviteur se pliait en quatre pour lui faire plaisir, il était même allé pêcher du poisson pour changer, mais Arthur était au bord de la rupture, voilà tout.

Ce soir là, tandis que Merlin dormait contre lui, sa main se mit à bouger toute seule, son cerveau venait de se mettre sur reset et son corps avait prit les commandes. Arthur regardait sa main lui désobéir, et sentait la peau de son serviteur sous ses doigts avec une sorte de plaisir qu'il essayait de réprimer. Elle se glissa jusqu'à la nuque de Merlin et caressa les cheveux qui dépassait. Ce dernier était bien entendu totalement réveillé, mais il n'osait pas bouger, il respirait à peine, il se demandait si Arthur était entrain de rêver où s'il essayait de réchauffer sa main, il espérait que le roi s'arrête. Ou qu'il continue.

Mais Arthur ne réussit pas à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, après avoir plongé sa main dans les cheveux de Merlin, cette dernière redescendit et traça un chemin sur la colonne vertébral avec un doigt, commençant à dessiner des arabesques sur le dos du brun pour le simple plaisir de toucher sa peau encore et encore. Merlin se mit à retenir tout à fait sa respiration, s'empêchant de bouger, de faire quoi que ce soit, mais quand Arthur vint poser sa main sur ses côtes comme pour les compter, il l'attrapa pour l'arrêter. Pour cela il avait reculé son visage et ses yeux qu'il avait ouverts se retrouvèrent plongés dans ceux du roi. Il aurait voulu bredouiller quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais tous les mots restèrent bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Arthur avait cessé de bouger, surpris de constater que Merlin ne dormait pas, gêné de s'être fait prendre, curieux de voir ce qu'allait faire le serviteur maintenant. Il ne fit rien, il se contentait de le regarder comme hypnotisé par ses yeux. Et c'était réciproque. Quand Merlin relâcha sa main elle vint se poser d'elle-même sur sa joue, son regard se mit à papilloter entre les yeux de Merlin et sa bouche, Arthur avait complètement perdu les pédales mais après tout : on n'a qu'une vie. Une seule. Et elle pouvait s'arrêter tellement facilement, il suffisait par exemple de tomber d'une falaise. Il embrassa Merlin et il eut plus chaud que jamais, il avait même oublié que pendant plusieurs nuits il avait pu se plaindre du froid de la nuit. Leur baiser fut brulant, et le serviteur ne se défit pas de l'étreinte d'Arthur, bien au contraire. Il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux, il ne pouvait plus fuir, et franchement là il n'en avait plus du tout envie. Ils s'embrassèrent, ils s'étreignirent, et quand ils n'eurent plus d'oxygène ils ouvrirent leur bouche pour en reprendre, sans pour autant se décoller l'un de l'autre. Arthur n'avait jamais vécu un baiser comparable, pas même avec Guenièvre. Ils étaient tous les deux bouillants et se rassasièrent l'un l'autre de leur bouche. Les mains de l'un touchant le corps de l'autre, et réciproquement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Arthur vint embrasser le front de Merlin, comme ça, par pur tendresse, par pur envie. Par amour sans doute. Et ils s'endormirent comme chaque soir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais sans plus craindre le froid.

Le lendemain les chevaliers les retrouvèrent alors que Merlin cherchait du bois pour le feu, ils fabriquèrent une sorte de brancard pour pouvoir aider Arthur à remonter la falaise. Lancelot, lui, aida Merlin. Le roi se plaignit qu'on est mis si longtemps à les trouver, mais juste pour la forme parce qu'il ne regrettait en rien ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et vu le regard qu'il lança à Merlin, ce dernier ne put en douter.

- Désolé, votre oncle Agravain voulait vous chercher seul, afin que le peuple ne s'inquiète pas. Mais voyant que ses recherches ne menaient rien, on a décidé de les faire nous même et on vous a retrouvé presqu'immédiatement ! Expliqua Gauvain.

Pour une fois Merlin fut bien content qu'Agravain ait tout fait pour qu'on ne retrouve pas Arthur, cela leur avait donné du temps pour…

Pour quoi exactement ?

Merlin et Arthur ne purent reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé avant un long moment. De retour à Camelot, le roi fut accaparé par mille et une choses. Il dût d'abord laissé Agravain lui dire à quel point il était soulagé et tout le blabla de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son absence. Puis Gaius vint s'occuper de sa jambe et examiner ses autres blessures.

- Vous vous en êtes très bien sortit, énonça le médecin, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance.

- Il semblerait que j'ai une bonne étoile qui veille sur moi, répondit Arthur plutôt malicieusement.

Finalement, il dût s'occuper de toutes les affaires qu'il avait manqué, rassurer son peuple, et également voir Guenièvre – qui avait été morte d'inquiétude. Il eut du mal à la laisser l'embrasser, il n'en avait pas envie, il n'en avait plus envie et la femme n'insista pas, pensant qu'il s'agissait du choc.

Quand tout fut enfin réglé, qu'il pu se retrouver seul un moment et non pas entouré sans arrêt soit d'Agravain, soit d'un chevalier, soit de Gwen, soit de Gaius, il attendit que Merlin vienne. Personne ne pourrait trouver cela suspect, puisqu'il était son serviteur, et pourtant ils auraient dût trouver cela étrange qu'il arrive si tard le soir.

- Enfin te voilà ! Je t'ai attendu !

- J'ai dût attendre que Gaius s'endorme. Pourquoi désiriez-vous me voir ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel :

- Nous devons parler.

Merlin joua l'innocent :

- De quoi ?

- De ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grotte.

Le serviteur hocha doucement la tête. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Arthur lui annonce que justement il ne s'était rien passé, que tout devait être oublié, et sans doute qu'il aurait raison de dire cela.

- Personne ne doit jamais le savoir.

- Evidemment. Acquiesça Merlin.

- Personne, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, j'ai bien compris. Je ne comptais pas le répéter de toute façon.

Arthur hocha la tête.

- Bien.

- Pensez vous qu'il vaille mieux que nous oublions ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Merlin avec hésitation.

Le roi fronça les sourcils :

- Je pense surtout qu'il vaut mieux que personne n'apprenne ce qu'il s'est passé et…

- Et ?

Arthur prit la main de Merlin pour le forcer à avancer, et à chuter sur le lit, le rattrapant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser :

- Et sur ce qu'il risque de se passer à l'avenir. Ajouta-t-il finalement.

Merlin eut un petit sourire :

- Ca va durer ?

- Bien entendu. Si tu arrives à garder le secret.

Le brun embrassa le roi :

- Oh je garderai le secret, ne vous faites aucun soucis pour cela Arthur.

Et ils échangèrent de nouveaux baisers.

Laissant l'obscurité les engloutir pour protéger leur plus grand secret : leur amour.

Fin.

L'autatrice : cette fic était censée avoir une ambiance plutôt triste, mais finalement elle a tourné en gros rondoudou… Enfin bon.


End file.
